


Blood Orange

by pauraque



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Virtual Season/Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-03
Updated: 2003-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unofficial outtake from "Skyland".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Orange

Diana, sitting in the passenger's seat, peeled another tangerine with hands still wet from the one before. She dug her long, already-sticky thumbnail into the waxy, dimpled surface, and felt the damp white interior of the peel bunching up and getting jammed into the tender borderline of the nail bed. She pulled, and felt the strangely satisfying almost-pain of that tug against her fingernail.

The thick soft shell came away in torn-edged pieces, leaving the tender, naked fruit. The juice was dark orange, just barely contained by the thinnest of membranes. Like bruised blood. It itched for her sharp white teeth to break the thin skin, to let the blood run... to find the hard, hidden seeds at the center of it, that yearned to touch the air, to be spit into the dirt, to grow—

Alex rubbed his hand over his face and shook his head. This case was starting to get to him.


End file.
